Chibi Ronins' First day of school
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: okey the title says it preaty much, but can you geuss who the girl is in the story?? r/r plase
1. um...*gowns* very ealrly in the morning....

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin warriors but I do own however the peeps you don't know so don't try to sue me or else *gets an 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin warriors but I do own however the peeps you don't know so don't try to sue me or else *gets an evil grin * lets just say don't try it

One morning a rooster is heard braking the silence. A girl reaches over to turn it off and gets out of bed slowly. She knew before she even woke up that this was going to be a long day.. She had 5 chibies to wake up and get ready for their first day of school. With a grown she walks out of the room and pulls out 6 bowls. 5 for the children and one for herself. She then felt around for the boxes of cereal and grits. She then walks back into the room and starts to wake the children. One by one they all wake up, all except one. She walks over to the last one and shakes him gently. "Come on Rowen time to get up honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" She says calmly, but firmly in the boys ear. He stirs a little but does not wake up. 

A crash is heard in the kitchen, and the girl realizes that she left the dishes out and Kento would get into the fridge if she wasn't careful.. "Oh no!!!"She says with a gasp running into the kitchen only to fall on the spilt milk with a loud thud.

"Mommy are you going to be okay??" Chibi Cye asks almost ready to cry.

"I'll be alright honey" the girl says getting up and wincing as she does so.

"Mommy I am sorry I spilt the milk." Chibi Kento cries starting to cry harder.

"No, no, its okay Kento I will be okay, I will be fine now wait here while I clean up this mess." She says as she picks him up and places him on the couch.

She then goes to another room and gets the mop and begins to clean up the milk. Chibi Rowen then wakes up on his own. He walks into the kitchen where the girl is cleaning up a mess. "Mommy what was that loud noise?" Chibi Rowen asks sleeply rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about honey come on lets have some breakfast and get you off to school." The girl replies softly.

"Yea I forgot about school!!! I can't wait!!!" Chibi Rowen exclaims fully awake now

"Breakfast first then school." The girl says with a laugh picking upChibi Rowen and putting him on a kitchen stool. 

After 30 minutes or so every one had been fed. And now they all go into their rooms and start getting dressed. The girl finishes first and starts walking from room to room to see whether not the chibies would need any help or not. The first room she comes upon is Chibi Ryo's; he sees her walk past his door. "Mommy I did it all by myself." Chibi Ryo says walking out of the room and nearly knocking the girl down.

"Come here let me have a look." She Tells him and he let her check to make sure nothing was on wrong, she is a little shocked to find that Chibi Ryo needed nothing and is fine. She shrugs it off and walks across the hall to Chibi Rowen's room. He is having some help. She walks into the room and does just that helping the young boy with a pair of overalls. "Thanks mommy for the help." The young child says and proceeds to get his things ready for school.

"Here honey let me put this on you to keep your hair out of your eyes." The girl says holding a blue headband and places it on Chibi Rowen.

"Thank u mommy." The child replies and then adds, "Tat much better."

"Okay hone think you will be okay while I go check on the others?" The girl asks the young boy.

"Yes mommy I'll be fine. You go check on the others." The small chilled answers and that the girl walks to the room next door to check on Chibi Cye. He is trying to put on a pair of overalls. She walks over to the boy nearly running into him and reaches out to help him. "Thanks mommy." Chibi Cye answers when he realizes that the girl is helping him.

"No problem anytime now I am going to check on the others." The girl responds giving the small child a kiss on the cheek.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!HELP MEEEEE!!!!!" I s heard from another room, it is Chibi Sage he is dressed but he has gotten the brush in his hair and it is caught. She runs to the source of the noise. 

"Sage what is wrong hone let me have a look." The girl says taking the brush and working it until it is free, Chibi Sage whimpers as she does this. "Now that is better isn't. Come here and calm down now and I will help. Now lets go and check on Kento." She replies finishing up and taking the boy in her arms as she goes into the last room.

"Mommy what happed to Sage?" Chibi Kento says as the girl enters his room and tripping on Kento's toys landing on her back with Chibi Sage still in her arms.

"Sorry mommy I made you fall again." Chibi Kento cries and she reaches out to confert him and Chibi Sage at the same time. Kento is dressed and ready for school and now all is left is to wait for their ride. Taking the two boys in her arms she walks downstairs and packs 6 lunches. One for herself she is going as well. "Come on boys I have to make a phone call." The girl says to the boys after handing them their school lunches.

She goes into the next room and makes her call, while she is waiting for a reply she has to explain to Chibi Ryo why white blaze had to stay home. She gets a response and makes the neccarry arrangements. Once this is done she and the 5 young boys with her to wait for there.

"Mommy I am hungry." Chibi Kento complains.

"This is going to be one long day." The girl sighs as the bus pulls up and they get on.


	2. the boring parts of getting started

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin warriors in any shape or form so please don't sue I am broke anyway

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin warriors in any shape or form so please don't sue I am broke anyway!!!! I do however own any characters you don't know or recognize so please don't take them without my consent. Names places etc. are real I did research them a bit well places where my family went to school so I know what I am talking about thanks much….now to end my mindless ranting onto the fic enjoy.

A/n: one more thing this fic goes out to goddess Nat hope you feel better. Um….okay for real now the end of my ranting ficcie time!!!!

The van ride is very short to the girl's liking. She didn't have school yet so she when to help the chibies get used to things and to find out herself what the classes would be like and all the important stuff like that seemed to be overlooked in her past. Chibi Rowen had chosen to sit on her lap during the ride. Something was up with him but the girl couldn't put a finger on it. The van came to a stop and the diver tells the little group that they were now at R.B. Hunt. With a sigh, the girl picks up Chibi Rowen and takes another one of her chibies by the hand. Chibi Cye is doing a very good job of leading the group through the halls Chibi Rowen appears to have fallen asleep again. The little group of people walks into the main office where the girl is met by the principal. "Hello Mrs. Keough." Mrs. Hunt grates as she sees the 5 boys around the girl. "Are you planning to enroll all 5 of these boys?"

"Why yes I am but I don't know Rowen here. The girl says shifting the boy in her arm that had indeed fallen asleep in her arms. "I don't think he can stay awake long enough."

"Well go ahead and enroll and we will see what we can do. You know it is not our policy to take kids that can't stay awake for part of the day. And you seem to have doubts and welcome any student." Mrs. Hunt continues looking at the small child in the girl's arms.

"Thank you mam for your kindness." Mrs. Keough replies taking a seet in the large chair next to the desk.

"Right lets get started I would need you to answer the fallowing questions for me and I will help you fill out the forms." Mrs. Hunt continues.

Most of the morning is spent like that. The Chibis would get a little loud at times and Chibi Rowen finally woke up. He sat in Mrs. Keough's lap while the others would sit on the floor or wonder around the office. one or two of them wondering out into the hall and some staff member coming back with them…every time this happened the girl gives them a look that clearly meant as soon as we get home a long talk was in store. Finally the paper work is complete and Mrs. Hunt leads Ms Keough down the hall where the classrooms for the preschool were. Chibi Rowen wants to get down and the girl lets him down only if he stayed where the girl could keep a eye on him. They enter a large classroom covered with toys and sleeping mats and other things. There is another group in there is well. One of the boys in the small group comes over to chibi Ryo and introduces him. "Hi I am Duo whats yours?" The boy asks.

"Its Ryo." Chibi Ryo answers.

"do you want to play with me?" chibi Duo asks his eyes full of hope,.

"Can I mommy? Chibi Ryo questions pulling on the pant leg.

"Yes you can these people are your new classmates. Which means you get to see each other everyday." Miss Keough tells her child.

"Looks like those two are going to be fast friends, Sorry my name is Kim and I will be their teacher." A woman introduces her voice calm and relaxing.

"Yes that would be a good thing. And I am so happy for them." Miss Keough informs the new teacher.

"Who is this little boy?" Kim asks the small child that chose to hide behind his mother.

"That's Rowen. He is a little shy and still a little tiered. He has low blood pressure so its hard for him to stay awake and he likes to sleep a lot." The girl explains.

"Well Rowen would you like to meet some of your classmates?" Kim asks the small boy taking him by the hand.

"Ok…." Chibi Rowen says not sure if he wanted this person to lead him away or run back to his mother. 

"Mommy look!!!" chibi Sage says happily running over to a group of girls in one corner of the room.

"When do we get to eat around here?" chibi Kento asks.

"Morning snack time is real soon. Would you like to join us?" The teacher asks the group.

"Yes that would be nice thank you." Miss Keough replies while chibi Kento licks his lips.

Mommy look. Fishies!!!!!" chibi Cye exclaims running over to a near by fish tank.

"I can see your children will be very happy here. Kim tells Miss Keough.

"That they are and I am so glad." Miss Keough says with a smile.

A/N: goman if this short, I know its not as long as most of my chapters but I haven't updated in a long time and I have a major case of writer's block for this fic plus school too. So while I have the long weekend I wanted to get this chapter out.


End file.
